Sob a pena e a espada
by Contadora
Summary: Durante as grandes e antigas civilizações, duas garotas se encontram e se tornam amigas. Porém o destino com suas guerras e difernças culturais ao memso tempo que a separarão dará grandes presentes à elas.
1. The priestess of Ha

* * *

**CAPÍTULO - 01**

* * *

**THE PRIESTESS OF HA**  
_(A sacerdotisa de Rá)_

Uma forte rajada de vento levanta uma quantidade razoável de areia das dunas. Um pequeno redemoinho se forma, levantando ainda mais areia, ofuscando o sol ao fundo. A areia abaixa e revela uma pequena caravana de comerciantes. Era a única forma de vida que conseguia prosseguir seu caminho num sol de verão. Era cerca de seis camelos repletos de mercadorias: cestas enormes feitas de palha-seca penduradas do lado do animal. Suas pegadas podiam ser vistas, do alto, até quase o fim do horizonte. De repente um homem atrasa o passo para ficar ao lado de outro camelo.  
- Ô...ô. – diz ao puxar as rédeas do animal.  
O homem vestia uma túnica branca fechada do pescoço aos pés, com uma ligeira abertura na altura dos tornozelos. Uma manta verde escuro está jogada pelos seus ombros castigados pelo sol escaldante do deserto. Um turbante bege protege sua cabeça. Sua expressão é contraída pela claridade do ambiente. Ele eleva sua mão até sua barba rala e a coça. Ao ficar ao lado de seu companheiro de viagem, que o encara, ele pigarreia.  
- O que você vai fazer aquelas cerâmicas que comprou daquela senhora, hein? – continua.  
O outro homem o encara com um olhar frio. Ele veste uma roupa muito parecida, apenas diferente nas cores e que a túnica possui uns detalhes na gola.

- Por que, Mohammed? – pergunta voltando a olhar para frente.  
- P-p-por-porque-e-e? – indaga.  
- É. – um sorriso começa a se formar – por acaso está interessado em comprá-las?  
- Comprá-las? Eu? – ri consigo – Não, Madger! – responde atônico.  
- Não vejo nenhum problema, pode dizer. Crescemos juntos em Heliópolis!  
- E eu não sei disso? – ele volta a coçar sua barba rala, como se procurando palavras. – Tudo bem. – respira fundo – Fiquei interessado.  
- Ah! Eu disse. – apontando um dedo indicador divertido – Mas por quê?  
- Quando chegarmos a Heliópolis, eu te conto.  
- Segredo comigo? – pasmo- Se demorar muito eu venderei para outra pessoa no mercado, viu?  
- Certo.  
...

A caravana ainda vagou pelo deserto por dois dias. Na manhã do terceiro dia, já tinham atravessado o rio Nilo e estavam na direção da cidade de Heliópolis. Foi só uma questão de horas até que se deparassem com as muralhas gastas e os portões de seu destino Uma vegetação um pouco verde e alguns civis os recepcionaram ao chegar. No meio dela existia um grande prédio com diversos escritos hieroglíficos. Ao passarem por ela, Mohammed se atenta para uma mulher morena muito familiar. Ela estava chorando e seu avental cinza já havia vira carvão tamanho o desespero. Alguns guardas tentavam acalmá-la. Eles estavam no alto da escadaria.  
- Olha lá Madger! Não é a sua irmã? – pergunta Mohammed puxando seu amigo pela manga da túnica que quase já ia entrando numa viela adjacente cheia de mercadores e barracas sem perceber o tumulto.  
Madger gira seu rosto para o amigo que aponta com o dedo para a entrada do prédio. O olhar de Madger segue na direção apontada e gelam ao ver o que era.  
- Não. – sura e começa a correr por entre a multidão que ia e vinha com suas compras. Ele foi esbarrando nas pessoas até chegar à escadaria do prédio que estava deserta. – O que houve Radija? – pergunta ao chegar perto da irmã e se ajoelhar ao seu lado.

- Irmão!E-eles a levaram Madger! Eles a levar... – aos prantos.  
Nisso um dos guardas que tentavam acalmá-la adentra na conversa.  
- Tenha orgulho mulher para quem sua filha servirá! – diz.  
Madger está atônico. Não entende o que está havendo. Há suor pelo seu rosto. Seus olhos castanhos vagam da irmã para os guardas.  
- Deuses! O que está havendo aqui?  
- Você não percebe? – indaga a irmã elevando suas mãos para cobrir o rosto o soluçar mais uma vez. – Minha filhinha mal nasceu e já vai servir ao Templo!  
- Q-q-quê-ê? – diz Madger num sopro de voz, entendo o problema.  
Nesse momento chega um Mohammed totalmente sem fôlego e desarrumado.  
- Nossa finalmente consegui passar por aquela multidão lá embaixo.  
Ele olha para o amigo que está literalmente sem cor no rosto. Há somente o som das pessoas embaixo e o choro de Radija.  
- O que houve Madger?  
-A filha da irmã de seu amigo foi escolhida para ser uma das sacerdotisas do glorioso Amon-Rá. – diz o mesmo guarda.

Mohammed também fica em choque e não sabe o que fazer. Somente se ajoelha do outro lado de Radija, põem uma mão em seu ombro e tenta balbuciar algumas palavras.  
- Já que vocês conhecem essa senhora, não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. - fala o guarda e nisso os outros guardas se retiram e adentram no templo.  
Alguns minutos se passam e nada mais é dito. O pátio logo abaixo começa a se esvaziar lentamente e o sol começa a se pôr. Vertentes vermelhas e laranjas colorem o céu egípcio. Um som de trovão ecoa nos ouvidos de Radija, Madger e Mohammed. Seus olhos procuram pela fonte. E se deparam com o portão do templo sendo aberto novamente. Mas desta vez, não são guardas que saía. Era um senhor idoso já com os cabelos grisalhos e a pele enrugada. trazia consigo um pergaminho na mão e na outra um cajado muito gasto nas pontas. Trajava uma túnica branda e sandálias de couro claro. Um cordão de ouro era o único ornamento. Lentamente, ele caminhou e foi até Radija que se ajoelhou prontamente. O mesmo fizeram Madger e Mohammed. Os olhos do idoso pousam na mulher de rosto agora inchado das lágrimas.  
- Você é mãe da menina escolhida? – pergunta com uma voz rouca e cansada.  
- S-sim senhor. – responde Radija ainda na posição de referência.  
- E eles quem são? – pergunta distraidamente.  
- São meu irmão, Madger e o amigo dele, Mohammed. – diz gesticulando.  
- Certo. – ele pigarreia- Gostaria de trocar uma palavrinha com a senhora, Radija. E possivelmente com seu irmão, pode ser?

A mulher levanta a cabeça devagar e o olha.  
- Não se incomodaria, não é Mohammed? – pergunta.  
O homem em questão balança a cabeça negativamente. O senhor idoso ri satisfeito.  
- Podem se levantar agora. – ordena. Alguns segundos são perdidos nessa operação, mas no final dela, ele continua. – Podemos conversar agora? – pergunta.  
- Aonde? – pergunta uma Radija com o rosto vermelho pimentão.  
- Num recinto ao lado do Templo. Pode ser?  
- Claro.  
Nisso os três descem a escadaria e se misturam na multidão ainda presente lá embaixo. Mohammed é deixado lá em cima sozinho.

O recinto ao lado do templo se resumia a uma média sala cheia de vários projetos de estantes repletas de pergaminhos e tábuas. No centro, ao lado de uma janelinha redonda no alto, uma mesa de madeira com uns castiçais. Eles ainda carregam alguns tocos de velas. Há muita poeira por cima da mesa.  
- Este lugar não é limpo já faz algum tempo, sabe. – diz o idoso ao adentrarem na sala.

Radija e Madger giram suas cabeças para todos os ângulos, tentando gravar e ver todos os detalhes daquele lugar. A mulher espirrar por causa da poeira e é acudida pelo irmão. Enquanto isso, o idoso vai até uma das estantes e retira de lá um pergaminho cheio de hieróglifos. Vai até a mesa e o estica utilizando-a. Dois castiçais servem de peso para isso. Seus olhos vagueiam pelo objeto.  
- Desculpe minha intromissão... -começa Madger. Nisso o idoso levanta seu olhar do pergaminho e os coloca no homem à sua frente. Essa ação deixa Madger um pouco nervoso. -... mas porque nos trouxe aqui?Qual é seu nome?  
O idoso olha do pergaminho para Madger diversas vezes até enrolar o pergaminho e colocá-lo no seu antigo lugar: na estante. Radija olha aflita para o irmão. Ainda de costas ele começa a responder às perguntas.  
- Meu nome não importa. O que vocês precisam saber que sou um Sacerdote de Rá a muitos solstícios. – então ele se vira e se senta na cadeira, deixando seu cajado de lado.  
- Agora, vamos ao motivo que os convidei para conversar. – pausa – Meu deus é muito exigente quanto suas sacerdotisas. Elas devem ser perfeitas como manda a tradição. E...  
- Isso é normal. - diz Radija.  
-...elas devem ser escolhidas no dia de seu nascimento. – continua sem dar atenção à interrupção – Quando fiquei sabendo que nasceria uma criança por volta do mês de Rá, torci para que ela nascesse no dia dele. Orei aos deuses para isso. E como eles são piedosos me deram o que pedi. Na noite em que a criança nasceu, mandei como de costume um dos meus representantes para auxiliar a parteira. Você, Madger, estava no meio do deserto quando ela deu a luz. – diz apontando o dedo indicador para o homem à sua frente – Pelo o que ele me contou, o parto foi difícil, não é?  
- Sim. – confirma a mulher.

- Sim. – confirma a mulher.  
- Bom,... então, logo após o nascimento da criança,o representante do templo veio até a minha saleta e me disse que aquela noite nascera uma menina. Abri logo um grande sorriso e o instruir a ir à sua casa novamente e buscar a criança enquanto eu reunia o conselho para a avaliação da criança. Verificar se ela serviria para ser uma futura Sacerdotisa já que ela nascera no dia de Amon-Rá.  
- Eu nem tinha posto o nome em minha filha! – protesta Radija, ao mesmo tempo em que avança na direção da mesa. Ela é impedida por Madger que pede calma.  
- Não iria adiantar ter posto o nome. - rebate o senhor – No caso se ela passasse na avaliação, é claro.  
- E se ela não passasse? – pergunta uma Radija anda segura pelo seu irmão.  
- Ela voltaria aos seus braços na mesma hora. – conclui – Mas continuando, ele foi até a sua casa e pegou a criança.  
-Ele a arrancou dos meus braços!  
- Isso são detalhes para os olhos do glorioso Rá.  
- Claro isso porque ele não teve uma filha arrancada dos braços.  
O senhor idoso perde a paciência e se levanta, pondo as mãos na mesa.  
-Não ouse falar essas palavras para o poderoso Amon! Sua ingrata! – esbraveja – Não vê que sua filha recebeu uma dádiva dele? Ela vai servir a ele! Receberá boa instrução, viverá no templo e aprenderá a protegê-lo!  
Madger finalmente retorna à conversa.  
- Como foi à avaliação? – pergunta tentando acalmar a atmosfera pesada.  
O homem idoso à sua frente o encara e parece se acalmar. Ele respira fundo e se senta novamente.  
- Bem, muito boa. – continua sem olhar para Radija – Quando eu vi a criança pela primeira vez, estava no conselho. Eu próprio fui um dos examinadores. Concluímos sem nenhum objeção e escolha da menina. Também concluímos colocar o nome de Maya na criança.

- Quê?!- guincha a mulher.  
- A tradição de escolha nos manda dar outro nome às crianças. E como ela ainda não tinha nome, pomos um nela.  
Madger olha neste instante para a irmã e que não se conforma, balança negativamente a cabeça de um lado para o outro, segurando desta forma a vinda do choro. Eles sabem a conseqüência dessa escolha: a criança cresceria dentro do templo e não teria nenhum contato com a família.  
- Agora, se não falhe a memória... - continua o senhor- onde está o seu marido?  
- Ele foi morto numa batalha em El Iskandariya. – responde Madger pela irmã.  
- Lamento profundamente. – diz seriamente – Contudo, vocês por acaso sabem quais são as conseqüências de Maya ter sido escolhida, certo? – balanços pra cima e pra baixo são a reposta. – Certo, então já sabem que Maya ficará sob seus cuidados até que ela não se alimente só de seu leite.  
- Quer dizer que eu posso levá-la daqui? – pergunta a mãe.  
- Não. Maya ficará aqui no templo. A senhora só virá aqui nas horas da amamentação.  
- Nem por hoje?  
- Sinto muito, mas faz parte da tradição. Temos um quarto reservado para a Sacerdotisa do Templo e ela ficará lá. Mandarei limpá-lo, já que há muitos anos não é usado.

Radija ameaça chorar e põe a cabeça no ombro do irmão.  
- Não tema mulher. Sua filha terá a melhor instrução de toda Heliópolis. Nem todos os dracmas, denares ou sei lá quais são as moedas que se utiliza, pode pagar. E o melhor, terá educação para defender o templo e o Faraó! Sabe quantas meninas queriam ter essa chance?  
- Eu sei...- diz com uma voz abafada pelo abraço -... Mas eu nem poderei vê-la depois que eu a amamentar.  
O idoso fica sério por alguns instantes, franze a testa e parece pensar algo.  
- Sabe, acho que a senhora poderia ir vê-la durante os treinamentos, mas de longe e sem proferir uma palavra se quer, está bem?  
Radija esboça um sorriso mas se contêm temendo perder a oportunidade de ver a filha.  
-Obrigado,senhor. – diz somente – Mesmo.  
- De nada. Então já que estamos entendidos, acho que não há mais nenhum motivo para continuarmos aqui.  
O senhor idoso começa a se levantar. Ele pega seu cajado e vai até a porta. Ao passar pelos irmãos, diz:  
- Sua filha terá uma honra sem igual.  
Radija concorda e segue o homem, indo para fora do recinto. Madger faz o mesmo.  
...

Conter um Mohammed curioso foi uma batalha enorme até chegarem a casa. Isso porque as ruas já estavam normais para uma pessoa andar. Mas uma batalha pior foi evitar que o tempo passasse. Tão logo contaram o que aconteceu na conversa entre eles e o senhor idoso, tão logo Maya já tinha atingido a idade ideal para começar seu treinamento. Radija chorou muito no dia em que soube que não era necessária sua ida ao templo para este fim. Ela já estava protelando muito, evitando que a criança passasse muito tempo sem ela, e assim uma inspeção dos Sacerdotes do Templo. Mas quando chegou às cheias do Nilo, tão teve jeito. Madger foi chamado às presas para comparecer ao Templo e levar dali sua irmã, que chorava novamente como no dia em que chegaram daquela viagem. Tentou consolá-la dizendo que ainda a veria nos treinamentos e felizmente funcionou e levou consigo uma Radija ansiosa para que sua filha começasse logo os treinamentos de defesa.

Maya cresceu aprendendo toda a história de seu povo. E, quando o corpo já podia agüentar foi iniciada nas mais diversas lutas e no arco e flecha. Ela deveria se tornar uma exímia guerreira para proteger o templo de Rá e o deus vivo,o faraó. Para a surpresa dos instrutores, apesar de ser mulher, Maya tinha talento e mostrava-se interessada nas artes de guerra. Com isso tornou-se uma exímia espadachim e ar queira, mas também lutava bem com par-de-sais, um presente dado sem que soubesse de Madger, durante uma viagem comercial à Índia.

Ao completar quatorze anos, soube que assumiria seu lugar como sacerdotisa do deus sol. Neste dia, o pátio ao lado do templo foi todo decorado com estátuas de Rá e bustos dos deuses. A festa coincidiria com a do Ano-novo, a grande festa de Opet,onde as efígies das divindades da família de Amon vão navegar pelo Rio Nilo. Mas como não há o tal rio por perto, os sacerdotes irão carregar nos próprios ombros onde estarão as estátuas dos deuses. Uma atmosfera muito alegre reina, pois os cidadãos iriam ver a nomeação da nova sacerdotisa do Templo. Todos estarão presentes,inclusive Radija, Madger e Mohammed.  
Naquela manhã, Maya não tinha dormido bem. Estava sentada por cima dos lençóis de sua cama. Trajava uma túnica branca que cobria o pescoço e ia até os pé colar feito de ouro ornava seu pescoço. Estava descalça e seu cabelo preto-liso ia até a metade das costas. Sua pele morena estava ainda com algumas marcas da noite passada.. Do lado da cama há uma mesa com uma cadeira e por cima pergaminhos enrolados e empilhados. Defronte à cama,uma janela redonda e no alto dá o sinal que o Sol nasceu. Os olhos castanhos escuros dela parecem estar achando interessante a mão da dona.  
De repente,um pequeno pássaro pousa na janela e pia. Maya leva um susto e levanta a cabeça para identificar o causador e depara com um lindo passarinho amarelo,e ao fundo vertente alaranjadas.  
- Vejo que até tu estas felizes hoje. – diz e indo à direção da janela.O passarinho pia novamente para ela. Maya sorri e eleva sua mão para tocá-lo. Nesse momento ecoa no aposento dois baques na porta e uma voz masculina.O pássaro foge de susto.  
- Maya, o desjejum está ir agora? –pergunta a voz.  
A futura sacerdotisa dá uma boa olhada em seu quarto e rapidamente diz em voz alta:  
- Sim, só me deixe ajeitar algumas coisas antes.

Há um leve sem de um grunhido em concordância do outro lado. Nisso,rapidamente a mulher começa a arrumar sua cama. Ao final do ato, um leve bocejo invade seu rosto. Uma mão o esconde.  
- Hoje vai ser um dia longo. – diz e sai do quarto.  
Do lado de fora, um homem que já passou da meia idade a espera sentado numa mureta que dava para um lindo jardim. Ele veste uma túnica por cima de uma pele de animal. Seus cabelos já grisalhos são penteados por um leve vento. Ao ver Maya sair do seu quarto, se levanta e atravessa um estreito corredor e vai à sua direção.  
- Dormiu bem? – pergunta à futura Sacerdotisa.  
- Mais o menos. – responde ao mesmo tempo em que começa a caminhar ao lado do homem pelo corredor.  
- Vejo que hoje é o seu grande dia.  
- Sim... – e olha para a paisagem em volta: para além do corredor há um enorme pátio.  
O homem ri levemente.  
- O que foi?- pergunta Maya percebendo o riso – Por que está rindo Cahlied?  
Cahlied a encara com uma feição serena e séria. Ambos param de andar. Ele a fita e diz:  
- Acho que ninguém te contou, né?  
Maya não entende.  
- Contar o quê? – ao mesmo tempo em que voltam a caminhar.  
Cahlied fica em silêncio e acha mais interessante o chão. Maya, com curiosidade, fica sem paciência e apressa o passo, acabando por ficar defronte a Cahlied.  
- Por favor, contar o quê Mestre?  
O homem pára abruptamente de andar e quase tropeça nela. Parece estudá-la por alguns segundos. Logo depois ele respira fundo e balança a cabeça negativamente e da à volta, saindo do caminho obstruído. Maya o segue logo atrás.

- Não devia dizer isso pra você,sabia?  
A mulher não diz nada, só escuta.  
- Já que não te contaram até agora, acho melhor te contar logo mesmo. Senão pode vir a ser uma grande surpresa para você. – respira fundo – Durante o ritual de oficialização de seu cargo no tempo como sacerdotisa, você será posta à prova.  
- Isso eu já tinha lido nos pergaminhos antigos. – diz Maya gesticulando.  
- Certo,mas você por acaso sabia que o sacrifício é... – pausa – huma-n-no?  
- Quê?!  
- Isso mesmo. Durante o ritual será posta em prova se é perfeita para ser uma Sacerdotisa.  
Maya está pálida.  
- Eu não posso sujar minhas mãos de sangue,Mestre. – fala num sopro de voz.  
- Mas terá. – diz antes de girarem e adentrarem num outro corredor, só que desta vez fechado.  
- O que eu faço então?  
- Ora, eu não sei. É a tradição que manda ter um sacrifício nessa festa. – responde olhando de esguelha para Maya que por sua vez fica extremamente quieta. – Você ainda tem algum tempo antes dela. Pense a respeito, está bem? – continua.  
- Eu nem tenho escolha! – suspira.  
- Somente veja que é a única forma de ser verdadeiramente uma sacerdotisa de Rá.  
A mulher não diz nada e somente olha para frente com os pensamentos longe dali. Cahlied somente a observa. Ao chegarem numa determinada altura do corredor,onde ele se segmentava em dois menores, Cahlied pára de andar. Maya faz o mesmo e se volta para o seu Mestre.  
- Que foi?  
- Terei que deixá-la agora.- diz – Tenho que preparar a festa..E você pensar muito bem a respeito,por o faraó estará presente além de todos os habitantes de Heliópolis e alguns estrangeiros que chegarão aqui lá pela tarde. Se você fraquejar, será vista por todos e poderá ser punida. – pausa – Não por nós, mas pelo próprio Faraó que se deslocou até aqui.

- Quer dizer que ele já está aqui?  
- Não chegará um pouco antes do almoço.  
- Ele virá aqui?  
- Claro. – responde Cahlied – Bom, agora tenho realmente que ir. Faça um bom desjejum. – diz ao mesmo tempo em que começa a ir pelo corredor adjacente. Maya é deixada sozinha. Ela continua a observá-lo até que ele desaparecesse de vista.  
- Chegou o seu grande dia Maya. – diz para si mesma – Não vou fraquejar. –e continua o seu caminho pelo corredor à sua frente.

Pode-se dizer que o corredor é bem ordenado. Vários hieróglifos iam de cima a baixo e quando as paredes não os tinham, estavam cobertas com uma espécie de tapeçaria comprida. Algumas tochas estavam acesas. Perto de cada uma, há uma janela oval não muito alta. Ao andar pelo corredor, Maya tem seus cabelos lisos pretos iluminados por essas aberturas. Os raios solares indicavam que o Sol estava ficando cada vez mais forte e vigoroso.  
Sons de pássaros cantando lá fora no jardim do pátio são os únicos barulhos ouvidos por ali já que Maya está absorta em seus pensamentos. Ela enfrentava uma batalha que ocorria nela mesma. Não sabia o que fazer. Sua intuição lhe dizia que não deveria sujar suas mãos com sangue. Porém os fatos a obrigavam a isso. Todas as pessoas importantes por aquela região estariam naquela cerimônia. Inclusive os habitantes da cidade e forasteiros fascinados pela festa de ano-novo dali. Esses pensamentos consumaram todo o trajeto dela até a cozinha do templo. Ao chegar perto da entrada do recinto, um cheiro de carne javali assado.  
Aquela amanhã passou tão rapidamente que Maya logo estava de volta ao seu quarto, cercada por várias servas do templo que se ocupavam em arrumá-la para a festa. Seu único pensamento era fugir daquele lugar, onde aquelas tagarelas não paravam de dar palpites sobre sua roupa e sobre que ornamentos deveria usar. Quando finalmente terminaram, Maya trajava um belo vestido verde esmeralda que contrastava com sua pele morena, seus olhos haviam sido pintados de preto. Braceletes e tornozeleiras ornavam seu corpo enquanto um pingente de águia descansava em seu colo, completando o conjunto.

As servas saíram do quarto para o alívio da jovem sacerdotisa, mas ela não pode sequer se sentar, pois ouviu batidas na porta. Ao abri-la se deparou com Cahlied, ele carregava uma expressão séria.  
- Está quase na hora, você pensou bem sobre o que lhe disse?  
- Sim – disse Maya com a mesma seriedade de seu mestre  
-Pois então devo avisá-la novamente que hoje receberemos diversos estrangeiros em busca de um bom solstício e...  
– Não vou decepcioná-lo, mestre. – disse Maya na altura em que atravessavam um grande salão. Ele era mal iluminado pelas tochas que iam de lado-lado do aposento. No final dele estava um enorme portão ornado á ouro e escritos. De cada lado dele havia duas estátuas de Amom. Ruídos altos do outro lado do portão indicava que estavam chegando ao destino final: a oferenda logo iria ser iniciada. Perto a uns cinco passos das estátuas havia um corredor muito escuro. No alto diversas clarabóias dá a impressão que a festa no pátio da cidade já acontecia a diversas luas tamanha era a fumaça que subia ao céu.  
- Tomara que não....Mas não que pensa em fazer?  
- Já tenho tudo em mente. Daqui a pouco o Senhor irá descobrir. – responde a garota parando defronte a uma das estátuas de seu deus.  
- Bom... É melhor que leve isto – disse o homem entregando lhe o par de sais que Maya havia usado por todo seu treinamento. Eles eram feitos de ouro puro e sua empunhadura levava a imagem de Amon-Rá. – uma sacerdotisa não pode defender seu deus sem suas armas... Boa sorte, criança.  
Maya os pegou e prendeu em suas vestes. Cahlied mantinha se firme, sabia que se sua pupila hesitasse poderia ser morta por ordem faraó. Cahlied bate duas vezes na porta, indicando que a Maya já estava pronta para entrar.  
- Então é aqui que a nossa jornada termina pupila. Quando entrar por esta porta já será uma sacerdotisa. – e então se despediu com uma breve aceno, que foi correspondido, e saiu pelo corredor ao lado do portão.  
Maya fitou o seu mestre saindo do aposento. Passados alguns instantes, o portão começou a ruir.

- Então é agora Maya. Não é hora de fraquejar.  
Aquela amanhã passou tão rapidamente que Maya logo estava de volta a seu quarto cercada por várias servas do templo que se ocupavam em arrumá-la para a festa. Seu único pensamento era fugir daquele lugar, onde aquelas tagarelas não paravam de dar palpites sobre sua roupa e sobre que ornamentos deveria usar. Quando finalmente terminaram, Maya trajava um belo vestido verde esmeralda que contrastava com sua pele morena, seus olhos haviam sido pintados de preto. Braceletes e tornozeleiras ornavam seu corpo enquanto um pingente de águia descansava em seu colo, completando o conjunto.  
As servas saíram do quarto para o alívio da jovem sacerdotisa, mas ela não pode sequer se sentar, pois ouviu batidas na porta. Ao abri-la se deparou com Cahlied, ele carregava uma expressão séria.  
- Está quase na hora, você pensou bem sobre o que lhe disse?  
- Sim – disse Maya com a mesma seriedade de seu mestre  
-Pois então devo avisá-la novamente que hoje receberemos diversos estrangeiros em busca de um bom solstício e...  
– Não vou decepcioná-lo, mestre. – disse Maya na altura em que atravessavam um grande salão. Ele era mal iluminado pelas tochas que iam de lado-lado do aposento. No final dele estava um enorme portão ornado á ouro e escritos. De cada lado dele havia duas estátuas de Amom. Ruídos altos do outro lado do portão indicava que estavam chegando ao destino final: a oferenda logo iria ser iniciada. Perto a uns cinco passos das estátuas havia um corredor muito escuro. No alto diversas clarabóias dá a impressão que a festa no pátio da cidade já acontecia a diversas luas tamanha era a fumaça que subia ao céu.

- Tomara que não....Mas não que pensa em fazer?  
- Já tenho tudo em mente. Daqui a pouco o Senhor irá descobrir. – responde a garota parando defronte a uma das estátuas de seu deus.  
- Bom... É melhor que leve isto – disse o homem entregando lhe o par de sais que Maya havia usado por todo seu treinamento. Eles eram feitos de ouro puro e sua empunhadura levava a imagem de Amon-Rá. – uma sacerdotisa não pode defender seu deus sem suas armas... Boa sorte, criança.  
Maya os pegou e prendeu em suas vestes. Cahlied mantinha se firme, sabia que se sua pupila hesitasse poderia ser morta por ordem faraó. Cahlied bate duas vezes na porta, indicando que a Maya já estava pronta para entrar.  
- Então é aqui que a nossa jornada termina pupila. Quando entrar por esta porta já será uma sacerdotisa. – e então se despediu com uma breve aceno, que foi correspondido, e saiu pelo corredor ao lado do portão.  
A garota ficou absorta em seus pensamentos antes que um senhor de meia idade aparecesse.  
- A cerimônia irá começar. – disse o senhor trajando uma túnica fechada amarelo-ovo que ia até os pés. A futura sacerdotisa acenou com cabeça.  
- É agora ou nunca. - e vai à direção do portão que já ameaça a abrir.

A enorme porta de entrada do templo foi aberta como um leão rugindo. Uma luz forte contrastava com a quase escuridão do lado de dentro. Diversas tochas estavam acesas e lá embaixo, depois da grande escadaria, uma multidão acompanhava o evento ao seu modo: uns bebiam, dançavam e gritavam. Várias tendas estavam montadas em volta e vendiam como nunca. Os olhos azuis de Maya então vagaram para um pequeno elevado construído perto do altar do sacrifício. Havia um trono ornado a ouro e opalas e sentado, o Faraó!

- Uau, ele veio! – sibilou para si quando atravessava a entrada do templo e ia se dirigindo para o altar. Ela ouviu os murmúrios de lá embaixo diminuírem à medida que se aproximava do Faraó.  
Um velho sacerdote tomou a palavra:  
- Estamos aqui hoje, na presença dos deuses e do povo para consagrar a mais alta sacerdotisa... A serva de Amon-Rá... Há quatorze anos, aqui neste mesmo templo, um conselho escolheu esta que hoje se torna a mais nobre das mulheres... – diz o velho apontando para uma Maya nervosa. – e agora ela provará sua lealdade aos deuses e ao faraó oferecendo um sacrifício humano...  
Neste momento dois guardas do templo entraram arrastando um menino que não deveria ter mais do que onze anos. Ele tinha olhos cinza e na cabeça a ausência de cabelo evidenciava a raspagem deste. Maya pode ver o quanto o menino tremia e chorava, embora seus gritos fossem abafados pela negra máscara que fora obrigado a usar.

Ele está chamando pelos pais... – esse foi o pensamento que Maya teve ao se aproximar do menino. Seus olhos se encontraram por um breve momento.  
Os guardas prenderam o menino no altar, de modo que ele ficasse ajoelhado e não pudesse fugir. As pesadas cordas não permitiriam nem mesmo que ele levantasse. Então, o sacerdote virou se novamente para o "público" que esperava impacientemente pelas honras a Amon.  
- Felicitem se, pois o sacrifício deste menino trará paz e fartura ao nosso povo... Sacerdotisa prossiga o ritual.  
Maya já tinha lido sobre vários rituais, embora nunca tivesse assistido a um, já que deveria permanecer isolada até aquele dia. Sabia que deveria cortar o pescoço do menino, sabia como fazê-lo com o mínimo de sofrimento, mas não queria matar a pobre criatura. Puxou o par de sais que havia ocultado em suas vestes como sempre o fazia. Ainda não sabia o que fazer, sabia apenas que não poderia matar uma criança. Mas se não oferecesse um sacrifício adequado poderia provocar a ira dos deuses e condenar seu povo. Como encontrar algo que substituísse a vida do menino, naquele momento? Teve uma idéia, uma idéia louca, verdadeiramente absurda, mas que poderia dar certo. Empunhou com mais firmeza o par de sais e se dirigiu ao menino que tremia de medo.  
- Me diga seu nome.- pediu num sussurro.  
-É Viktor. – diz.

Maya o olha profundamente e com um movimento dos sais, cortou as cordas que o prendiam. O espanto foi geral o povo sussurrava agitado. O menino foi levado para longe. E o faraó ergueu-se furioso.  
- Como podes desrespeitar os deuses desta maneira? Será morta da forma mais dolorosa que houver. – diz apontando para a garota.  
- Me perdoe senhor, não tinha a intenção de ofender a vós nem aos gloriosos deuses. – diz Maya se ajoelhando e reverenciando o faraó – Apenas considerei que aquela oferenda era imprópria para um deus tão grandioso, pensei que uma oferenda mais pura o agradaria mais.  
- Que tipo de oferenda seria? – diz coçando o queixo parecendo levar em consideração.  
- Uma oferenda de sangue, meu senhor.  
- Oferenda de sangue? Como pode dizer que uma oferenda de sangue é mais nobre que uma oferenda de vida? Ignorante – o faraó volta a se enfezar e faz um gesto para que os guardas a prendam.  
Os guardas do faraó foram rapidamente até ela e ameaçaram com suas lanças em seu pescoço. Mas mesmo assim ela mantinha uma aparência calma. Cahlied que estava em meio ao povo fez menção de puxar sua espada, não poderia deixar sua pupila morrer desse modo. Mas ao olhar para Maya ela balançou levemente a cabeça negativamente para que ele não fizesse aquele ataque suicida.

- Majestade, novamente não quis ofender e tão pouco sou ignorante, apenas não acabei de falar o que queria. Não seria um sacrifício de sangue comum, seria uma confirmação de minha lealdade, pois o meu sangue seria a oferenda. Deste modo eu poderia servir ao deus Amon com todo meu ser.  
Novamente o faraó parecia pensativo, por fim ele concordou.  
– E este sacrifício satisfará os deuses. – Com um movimento os guardas a soltaram e devolveram seus sais.  
Maya tomou o lugar onde anteriormente estava o menino e com um breve movimento cortou seus dois pulsos. Largou o par de sais e deixou que o sangue escorresse por seus braços caindo por fim no piso de ouro do templo.  
Sem que a sacerdotisa soubesse sua mãe e seu tio estavam no meio do templo e assistiam ao sacrifício de sangue que poderia se tornar de vida se a sacerdotisa não fosse socorrida a tempo. Provavelmente seria a última vez que veriam a jovem.  
Durante alguns minutos a sacerdotisa permaneceu firme diante dos olhos de todos, mas logo começou a vacilar. O velho sacerdote ordenou que a tirassem dali para que as festividades continuassem. As servas do templo a ajudaram a andar até seu quarto onde cuidaram de seus ferimentos. As festividades continuaram durante toda a noite até o amanhecer, quando o povo voltou para casa e o faraó começou a viagem de volta a seu palácio.  
Durante todo o dia seguinte, o templo foi tomado pelo mais profundo silêncio. Pois os sacerdotes haviam se recolhido para honrar os deuses e as servas estavam ocupadas em suas tarefas e em cuidar da jovem sacerdotisa. Enquanto isso, Cahlied (o homem que treinara Maya desde pequena) perambulava pelo templo esperando por notícias de sua pupila. Maya estava desacordada desde a noite anterior, estava muito pálida e fraca, mas segundo as servas ela melhoraria logo.

* * *


	2. The meeting missing

* * *

**CAPÍTULO - 02**

* * *

**THE MEETING MISSING**  
_(O encontro inesperado)  
_

Uma leve brisa levanta as cortinas laranja da clarabóia no alto da parede. Uma fraca luminosidade penetra no recinto, iluminando-o. Defronte à pequena janela, uma cama egípcia acomoda Maya. Há lençóis brancos cobrindo-a. Seu rosto, recostado no travesseiro revela que as últimas noites não tem sido fáceis: os cabelos castanhos mesmo estando solto estão colados na testa e no pescoço. Segundo as servas que cuidaram dela desde a cerimônia de iniciação, o ferimento não foi muito profundo, mas o suficiente para deixar uma bela cicatriz.  
Um pequeno farfalhar de algumas carroças e pessoas passando embaixo na viela faz com Maya desperte.  
- Ahãããã......? – murmura assim que abre os olhos. A garota então levanta vagarosamente e puxa as cobertas para o lado, deixando-as cair no chão. – O que aconteceu? – diz antes de finalmente perceber que seus pulsos estão enfaixados. – Nossa! – fala, admirando eles.  
Maya finalmente se lembra do ocorrido há duas luas. Um sorriso desponta em seu rosto moreno. Ela se deixa cair com o seu peso na cama.  
- Pelo menos passei na cerimônia sem matar o garoto.... – pensativa e olhando para o teto. – E isso aqui – diz batendo de leve em cada pulso – vai virar uma bela história.  
Uma batida ecoa no quarto. Maya desperta de seus pensamentos e se põe de pé rapidamente, assustada.  
- Quem é? – pergunta Maya.  
- Vejo que a nova-sacerdotisa já despertou... - diz uma voz feminina muito aguda.  
- Muito obrigada Luciana. – e vai até a porta, abrindo-a, revelando assim uma mulher morena de meia-idade vestindo um avental meio sujo e por de baixo uma túnica branca. Possuía cabelos pretos lisos, olhos castanho-escuros e altura mediana. – Não precisa bater na porta, basta entrar eu já lhe disse isso?  
- Sim, desde o momento que soube da minha participação nesse templo: a cozinha. – respondeu abrindo um sorriso.  
Maya retribui o gesto e deixa Luciana entrar no quarto, fechando a porta logo em seguida. A mulher se dirige até a cama e se senta na beirada desta e fala:  
- Aquilo que a senhorita fez na cerimônia foi uma imprudência, sabia?  
- Não acho isso. – Luciana a reprova com um olhar – Não me olhe assim.... você sabe que eu nunca mataria alguma pessoa!  
- Mas há alguns momentos de vida e morte que não dá para escolher a filosofia do não - matar.  
- Eu não estava em situação de vida ou morte!  
- Não? – incrédula – E por acaso a figura do Faraó não te diz nada?

- Ele poderia ter te matado!  
- Mas não o fez! – impassível.  
Luciana se levanta e vai até a porta ela dá algumas voltas em torno de si, como se controlando.  
- Havia estrangeiros, o Faraó e toda a cidade assistindo! E mesmo assim você escolhe não matar o garoto?  
- Peraí! Pra onde que levaram o garoto... o nome dele era....era.....er......Vik.....não – pensativa – Viktor!  
- Sabe o nome dele? Puxa! Bom, eu não sei nada quanto a isso. – responde a mulher. Então de repente ela vai até Maya e se senta ao seu lado. – Sabe, você foi muito corajosa lá.  
- Err...obrigada. – meio sem graça.  
- Não fique assim. Olhe desculpe por ter me expressado daquele jeito é que realmente foi muito arriscada essa jogada. – Maya a olha – Mas pense no que te disse, está bem?  
- No que?  
- Que na vida você terá que fazer escolhas e que muitas vezes são as situações e não você que dá as cartas, certo?  
- Pode ficar tranqüila.  
Luciana levanta mais uma vez e abre a porta.  
- Vá dar uma volta pelo templo ou nos arredores dele, espairar a mente. – sugere.  
- Mas eu não posso ir além do templo. – diz cabisbaixa.  
- Não podia como aprendiz, mas agora que é uma sacerdotisa, pode sim. E ah! Quase ia me esquecendo! O desjejum está posto. – e sai, batendo a porta.  
Maya fica mais uma vez pensativa, porém num súbito momento, balança a cabeça e levanta. Vai até o guarda roupa e começa a procurar algo para se vestir.  
- Vejamos o que de novo trás as mãos de Toth...– diz a garota puxando de dentro do guarda-roupa uma túnica azul-celeste fechada. – Esse vai servir...- e coloca a roupa em cima da cama.  
Maya demorou alguns instantes para terminara de se arrumar. E quando terminou o sol já tinha nascido completamente. Assim que fechou a porta de seu quarto, reparou que Cahlied estava do outro lado do pátio, sentado na mureta. Caminhou até ele e sentou ao seu lado sem dizer alguma palavra. Cahlied simplesmente olhou para o lado, suspirou e voltou a olhar pra frente.  
- Sabe... – Maya o olha – aquela foi uma boa saída. Perigosa. Mais ainda sim muito boa.  
Maya permanece em silêncio.  
- Não precisa dizer nada, criança. O que está feito está feito.  
- Acha que devia ter tido aquela reação?  
- O grande e poderoso Amon a iluminou e protegeu como sempre fez em toda sua vida. Desde seu nascimento Maya. – finaliza olhando de esguelha para a garota que estava aborda em seus próprios pensamentos, olhando para o chão de pedra – Mas...  
- Então você não aprova? – receosa e ainda olhando para o chão.  
Cahlied fica calado e volta a olhar para um ponto imaginário à frente. Maya fica irritada consigo mesma, morde o lábio inferior e fala:  
- Bem que Maya me disse! Não foi uma sábia decisão... !  
- Você por acaso se livro do fardo de matar alguém?  
- S-sim.  
- Então foi uma sábia decisão.  
- Mas o que eu faço agora? – pergunta Maya. Cahlied se levanta e começa a andar. A garota entende que é para segui-lo e assim o faz.  
- Mas então o que eu faço mestre? – pergunta novamente quando saem do pátio e entram num corredor bem iluminado com estátuas de Amon e Osíris.  
-Primeiro, não me chame mais de mestre, pois agora não sou mais. – começa - Segundo, irá fazer jus ao seu dom.  
- Ou seja? – diz tentando acompanhá-lo pelo corredor.  
- Ou seja, você já é uma sacerdotisa e não mais aprendiz dela.  
Maya fica em silêncio por alguns instantes e silenciosamente, um pequeno sorriso começa a se formara em seu rosto. Parece que finalmente percebeu aonde Cahlied queria chegar com aquela caminhada toda.  
- Então quer dizer que poderei sair do templo e visitar a cidade? – pergunta sorrindo. O homem a sua frente pára de andar e se volta para ela.  
- Vê aquele portão enorme ali na frente? – diz apontando para uma porta de quase dois metros de altura coberta de hieróglifos a uma distância de vinte metros dele, no final do corredor. Do lado dela, tochas estão acesas. Maya segue o dedo de Cahlied e observa a porta.  
- Sim, estou vendo.  
- Pois então, ela dá pra uma viela aos fundos do templo. Se segui-la e virar na primeira direita vai dar num pátio adjacente ao principal de Heliópolis. Não tem erro. – diz Cahlied.  
- Quer dizer que posso?! – entusiasmada e quase batendo palmas de alegria. O homem balança positivamente com a cabeça. A garota o abraça de felicidade.  
- Posso ir agora para lá? - pergunta durante o abraço.  
- Pode, o desjejum fica exposto até quase o almoço. – e se solta da sua ex-pupila. Ele então puxa um pequeno saquinho de couro de suas vestes marrom e entrega para Maya que a pega sem pestanejar.  
- O que é isso? – pergunta curiosa além de começar a observar o saco por todos os ângulos.  
- Aí tem alguns denares se por acaso você quiser comprar algo nas barracas. E ai também tem a chave para abrir a porta pelo lado de fora. – Maya sorri de novo e está prestes a abraçá-lo, mas é repelida por ele que diz:  
- Vá logo senão vai perder as melhores ofertas. Elas são feitas logo de manhazinha. – Confidência e sai logo em seguida na direção em que veio com a sacerdotisa.  
Maya então é deixada sozinha no corredor.  
- Eu não acredito que finalmente poderei conhecer a cidade! – exclama ao mesmo tempo em que começa a andar para a porta. Ao se deparar com a mesma, olha de cima até em baixo os hieróglifos. Seus olhos brilham de fascinação. Ela empurra a porta para frente e adentra na viela. A porta é fechada logo em seguida.  
- Nossa! – exclama Maya assim que sai do templo e bate a porta.  
Como Cahlied havia dito, aquela porta dava para uma viela. Ela era cheia de tapetes e roupa estendida pelo alto. Do outro lado, defronte ao templo diversas casas coladas uma na outra. As janelas e porta pareciam seguir uma simetria perfeita: todas meio ovais ou quadradas. Havia alguma senhora trajando túnicas de diversas cores no alto, cuidando das plantas ou estendendo mais roupa no varal comunitário. No chão, feito de terra batida e com algumas pedrinhas, um pequeno cachorro esta descansando perto de uma soleira. No final dela, algumas barracas estão sendo montadas ou arrumadas pelos comerciantes. Maya se perde em pensamentos com tantas novidades e, sorri maravilhada. Ela olha para todas as direções acessíveis.  
-Finalmente poderei descobrir como é mesmo essa cidade! – diz observando as mulheres pregando as roupas recém-lavadas nos varais acima de sua cabeça. – Agora pra direita... – e aponta para a direção em questão. Ela observa lá, o começo de um enorme pátio. Murmúrios indicavam onde estaria a maioria dos vendedores.  
-... Ou esquerda? – e vira a cabeça, observa então, a continuação da viela e quase no final sua ramificação em duas outras ruelas. – O que faço Amon?  
Durante essa divagação, o cachorro acorda e ao perceber a presença de uma estranha, rosna e late.  
- Ai! Cãozinho mau! – exclama pondo a mão no peito. – Você me deu um susto!  
O animal late mais uma vez, só que agora mais forte e ameaça a atacá-la. Maya, sem pensar duas vezes, sai em disparada pela esquerda, indo parar na ramificação da direita. O cachorro a segue, latindo.

- Que cão! – diz Maya aos trôpegos quando finalmente consegue despistar o animal. Exausta e ofegante, se senta num dos degraus de uma casa á sua frente.  
Agora, a sacerdotisa esta em outra viela só que não muito diferente da outra, a não ser por umas muretas na frente das casas, pela existência de algumas lojas e por algumas barracas já prontas e com as mercadorias expostas. Além de seus respectivos mercadores gritando em alto e bom tom pelos seus produtos. Maya levanta o olhar e percebe que as pessoas daquele lugar da cidade pareciam ser mais pobres, suas roupas eram mais simples e rotas. Os comerciantes á sua frente usavam umas veste típicas de viajantes do deserto, a não pelo turbante inexistente. Mais ao final, num beco cheio de tonéis e barris de rum, deixado por uma taverna como depósito, alguns mendigos dormiam tranquilamente. Estavam estirados em cima de suas mantas e não passavam de três: um garoto pequeno, um homem de meia-idade e uma jovem garota. "Parece ser da minha idade", pensa Maya ao pousar seu olhar nela. À direita, no alto uma placa indicava que ali ao lado ficava uma taverna. Instigada pela curiosidade, Maya levanta e vai até a porta que dava para a taverna, passando pelos comerciantes que quase gritavam em seus ouvidos e pelos mendigos que dormiam. Mas no instante em que a sacerdotisa passou pela garota, esta acordou e fitou Maya que gelou e logo entrou na taverna sem pensar no que poderia acontecer com ela caso a estanha se emburrasse com ela.  
Com um barulhinho de sino tocando, a porta se abre e Maya se depara com uma ambiente totalmente diferente: um recinto mal iluminado por pequenos tocos de vela nos cantos, mesas redondas, quadradas e retangulares espalhadas uniformemente pela taberna. Defronte à porta, um balcão está exposto de ponta a ponta, a não ser pela parte em que acaba para dar lugar á uma escada. Várias prateleiras guardavam bebidas e frutas. Alguns bancos ficavam encostados ao balcão. Há uma mulher morena servindo uma taça de um cliente que estava sentado num desses bancos. Meia dúzia de pessoas está nas mesas comendo seus desjejuns. Ela veste um avental verde por cima de um vestido branco meio encardido. Seu olhar triste é predominante em seu rosto. Seus cabelos pretos estão presos num elegante rabo-de-cavalo. Meia dúzia de pessoas está nas mesas comendo seus desjejuns. Maya ainda repara que na parede da esquerda há uma porta que provavelmente daria à cozinha do estabelecimento.  
Um homem que trabalhava na taverna vai até a sacerdotisa que acorda de seus devaneios.  
- A senhorita é nova por aqui?- pergunta o homem barbudo com o mesmo avental da mulher por cima de uma túnica marrom.  
- Q-quê? – indaga Maya instantaneamente.  
- Desculpe. Meu nome é Mohammed e trabalho na Taberna. – diz. – O que vai querer? – pergunta novamente, oferecendo uma espécie de pergaminho com as refeições da casa.  
- Ah, sim prazer. – responde Maya, pegando o pergaminho e. – O meu é ....  
- Mohammed! Tem cliente aqui reclamando do pedido que não vem! – exclama a mulher no balcão.  
- Calma Radija! Isso não é minha culpa é do Madger que deu pra cozinhar agora! – responde Mohammed. – Mas agora, onde estávamos? Ah! Sim.... Que mesa vai querer?  
- Não obrigada, não vim comer....  
O homem a olha intrigado.  
-... É que entrei sem querer aqui e ..... – tenta se desculpar.  
Radija, impaciente vai até Mohammed.  
- Mohammed! – exclama novamente. – Desculpe. – pede à Maya. – Agora você depois vai tirar da cozinha aquele seu amigo, certo? – e volta para o balcão.  
- Claro! – olhando para a garota – Você faz parte daqueles estrangeiros que vieram pra cá durante as festividades? Sabe, tem um deles dormindo nas ruas ao relento.  
- Não eu sou daqui... É que bem é primeira vez que eu saio. – diz  
- Primeira vez que sai? – incrédulo e visivelmente conversando do que atendendo. Radija fica irritada lá do balcão. – Quem são seus pais que nunca deixaram uma menina andar pela cidade?  
- Bem eu não conheci meus pais....  
- Coitada é órfã? – pergunta.  
- Verdadeiramente nem sei. Pelo que me disseram foi melhor não saber.  
- Qual é o seu nome criança? – pergunta.  
- É Maya.  
- QUÊ!!!!! – grita alto, assustando Radija, Maya e alguns clientes que comiam tranquilamente suas refeições. – O que foi que você disse?! – exclama o homem sacudindo levemente Maya, que por sua vez fica calada.  
- Pelos deuses Mohammed! – diz Radija saindo do seu lugar e indo até ele. Ela o puxa pelo braço. – Vai acabar assustando os hóspedes! – franzindo a testa.  
- Esta garota disse q-que o seu é Maya. – sussurra.  
Maya repara que a expressão da mulher à sua frente muda drasticamente de irritada para chocada. Radija a focaliza e parece estar a reconhecendo de algum lugar. Mohammed somente fica chocado com a notícia.  
- Hey você, criança.... – diz a mulher para a sacerdotisa - Você não era a garota da iniciação á alguns dias atrás? – pergunta.

Nesse instante, outra pessoa entra no bar. Ela veste uma túnica típica de sacerdote do templo. Sua cabeça está envolta por um capuz que se estende até os pés. Pela única fresta de luz que alcança sua face podemos ver quem é realmente essa pessoa. É Cahlied e logo seus olhos observam o que está em sua volta. Ao ver sua ex-pupila quase descobrindo seus parentes os quais por 14 anos tentaram esconder, Cahlied retira seu capuz da face, jogando-o para as costas e vai até Maya e Mohammed.

-B-bom... Digamos que.... – começa Maya.

-Maya, o que está fazendo por aqui? – pergunta Cahlied ficando do lado dela e olhando feio para Katrina e Mohammed. Eles, por sua vez entendem quem ele é e quem é a garota em sua frente. A mulher então se lembra do juramento que vez: não interferir no destino de Maya. Então ela vai até seu irmão e o puxa pelo braço.

-Vamos, Mohammed, não é hora para jogar conversa fora! Temos que terminar de servir as mesas, e você de encontrar um novo cozinheiro. - e o puxa na direção da porta que leva à cozinha do estabelecimento. Maya, os fita sem entender o que está acontecendo em sua volta enquanto Cahlied continha ao seu lado e olhando com um expressão de poucos amigos.

-Mestre, o que houve? O senhor estava me seguindo o tempo todo?- pergunta chateada. – Você não disse que eu já tinha idade para dar um volta em torno do templo?

-Não estava te seguindo, moçinha. É que a senhorita demorou demais para voltar e o desjejum está quase para ser retirado. Então vim de procurar. – diz virando-se para sua ex-pupila.

-Mas eu estava andando por aí. Foi quando entrei aqui.

-Por quê? – começa Cahlied, indo até a porta de entrada e abrindo-a, para que fossem sair do recinto. Maya o segue e sai da taverna no se encalço. – Porque você quis entrar aqui? – pergunta já na viela e andando rumo ao templo.

-Ah.... Nenhum motivo não. – diz a garota olhando para onde estavam dormindo quatro pessoas. "Onde foi parar aquele garota loira?", pensa. – Só queira entrar por entrar.

-Mas você pode se dar muito mal, entrando por entrar em qualquer estabelecimento....

-Mas não aconteceu nada, mestre. – Fala no momento em que cruzam um esquina.

-Não aconteceu porque graças ao todo –poderoso Amon-Rá, eu pude ver-te entrando naquela Taberna e entrei o mais rápido possível. Aliais, o aquele homem e aquela mulher estavam falando com você? – pergunta olhando para a garota.

-Nada demais. Mas acho que eles estavam vendo a minha cerimônia de iniciação. – diz casualmente.

-Como assim? Como você tem certeza disso?

-Bom, certeza absoluta eu não tenho. É que ela me disse antes de me pergunta se eu 'era a garota da iniciação á alguns dias atrás'.

-Eles te perguntaram isso? – indaga Cahlied quando eles finalmente começam a ver ao longe o início do pátio que daria ao templo mais à frente.

-Sim.

-E o que você respondeu?

-Nada. Não deu tempo. O senhor chegou na hora à que ia responder alguma coisa. – Cahlied exibe um profundo e visível alívio. Maya nota. – O que foi?

-Nada menina. Mas agora você não poderá andar sozinha por aí. – diz.

-O QUÊ?! – fala a sacerdotisa quase gritando. Os comerciantes que estavam já com suas mercadorias postas nas tendas param para ver quem foi o autor do grito. Cahlied sente os olhares sobre eles e diz firmemente.

-No templo nós conversamos Maya. Agora vamos.

-Não, me explica primeiro isso daí.

-Olha com você está falando, moçinha. Agora, VAMOS. – nisso começa a literalmente arrastar Maya pelo barco até o templo. A garota por sua presente que sua recém-regalias fora por água a baixo.

* * *


End file.
